


Claudia Changes Fate

by mamasita13



Series: The Other Side Of Fate [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Canon typical character death, Chris Argent if you squint, Claudia has The Shining, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-07
Updated: 2016-08-07
Packaged: 2018-08-07 07:17:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7705552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mamasita13/pseuds/mamasita13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Claudia makes a major decision that changes all kinds of fate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Claudia Changes Fate

**Author's Note:**

> This is a story that I was thinking about and finally decided to write. I hope you like. I know where I want to take this and it'll eventually be a Steter. I might come back to change or add to this first chapter, but the story will remain the same. This wasn't BETA'd so any mistakes are my own.

Her scent hits John Stilinski first before he sees her. It was like a combination of Tide, lavender and dial soap. They were all mixed together making it smell like home. 

 

He's supposed to be meeting with the head mechanic to fix his car. It's an old Toyota Corolla beater he picked up for five hundred bucks. He doesn’t want to spend more than what he paid to get it fixed. Old Misha, the owner of the shop, told him that if John could convince Misha's head mechanic to help John to fix the car then John could use the garage to get the car fixed. John would only then pay for parts. 

 

The vision that followed the scent of home came strolling into John's life and snagged a foothold that never releases him isn’t even that great looking. The woman is average in height, weight and looks. There was nothing about the woman that said she was anything spectacular.

 

And yet something pulled John to her. John was riveted. The name tag on the baggy drab olive green flight suit had "Claudia". Right underneath the name was "head mechanic". It made her look sloppy and unkempt as did the mismatched brown pants. There were black hand prints all over both the shirt and the pants. 

 

She had a buzz cut that somehow suited her face. John's fingers twitched. He wanted to run his hands through the top of that head. She was loud and had just said something funny to one of the other mechanics.

 

When she caught sight of John it was as if she could read his thoughts about her. Maybe she could. John wasn't good at hiding what he thought.

 

Claudia spoke in Polish confident John couldn't understand her. She was wrong. John's babcia helped raise him so John knew how to speak Polish and Rusian. Claudia's cutting remarks about John's own appearance should have turned him off, but much like the scent of her body odor, it didn't.

 

Claudia removed the green flight suit top and she had the arms wrapped around her waist to reveal she was wearing a dirty white tank top under the mechanic's top. She had grease on her face and she was wiping her greasy fingers off on a dirty green rag. The hair coming out of her armpits was dark and wiry. Her almost non-existent tits showcased her erect nipples beautifully. 

 

It was a hot day and she was sweating. John should have walked away from her because he hadn't even met her yet. But damn it if he wasn't already far gone on her.  

 

The other men in the garage stopped working on the cars to watch her cut him to nothing with her sharp wit. That alone made him stay. And just that quick John was hooked.  

 

She was like a drug he'd never experienced in all his life. The moles on her face were minor. The rest dotted like a constellation all over her body. The hair lacking on her head John found started on her belly. It was a small patch that led to a full bush. It was soft. It reached down between her legs to her thighs and calves. It was shocking in its furriness. God help him but John loved it. 

 

John was fucking her by the third day and had moved in with her by the end of the fifth day. On a good day, he could smell her arousal and it was a heady scent that had him wanting to kneel at her feet to lick her wet dripping cunt. 

 

She really should turn him off, from her rash off-putting personality to her body odor, but John found that he couldn't resist her. 

 

Claudia Syska was the one who finally left John Stilinski. It was the day after her son was born. John thought he was a good man, handsome, strong and dubiously moral. He thought himself as perfect or as close to perfect as perfect was for Claudia. At least that was what she'd told him anyway.

 

Yet for some reason, Claudia just couldn't stay with John. Claudia kept telling John of her premonitions. They had warned Claudia about staying with John. Claudia explained that the visions were a lot like they were described in the Stephen King book "The Shining" except without all the madness and murder. Claudia said she had always been able to tell the good from the bad. The truth from the lie. The maybe from the actual.

 

Her visions hadn’t always come true but her hunch about them had always saved her life on more than one occasion. This time, she told John, she saw a vision of her son, her Mieczysław, her Michał, make his way into the world of chaos. Claudia couldn't sit idly by as her son's world slowly fell apart around him.

 

So Claudia decided to tell John about her vision and why she had to leave him. It would be the only reason he'd ever get and there was nothing he could do to change her mind. 

 

The boy would one day stumble into the forest where a rogue insane Alpha would bite his best friend throwing them into the supernatural world. Her good, caring and loyal son will then give everything to help his friend only to have that friend reject him in the end.

 

That pain her son would feel would leave his mind open to an old Chaos Demon. Her son would be forced to watch as the demon caused pain, kill his friends and gain power as it caused chaos, its namesake.

 

It would not stop in its wake of terror until her son was dead. Absorbed. Claudia couldn’t allow it. Her son wasn't even a speck in her body before Claudia started to love her son. Claudia may have even loved her son before he was a possibility.

 

∞

 

Mieczysław was in her heart from the first day she hit puberty. It was also the first time that her visions had manifested themselves. Mieczysław was more important than her relationship with John.

 

Mieczysław was more important than anything she could ever achieve. So Claudia left John. Then she called him to break up with him. The call was difficult, to say the least, more so because John was hurt. Then he got angry and started threatening her. She accepted it all.

 

By the time the call ended he'd deflated. Claudia lied to him and said her son wasn't his. John still tried to apologize. He tried to make her change her mind but it was too late. Claudia Stilinski was nothing if she wasn't stubborn.

 

Claudia ended the call, left for Poland and she never looked back. She'd raised her son the best she could.

 

Claudia rented a farm on the outskirts of Warsaw where Mieczysław would stay with a nanny.

 

In Poland, prostitution is legal. The money she made allowed her to stay with her son more than a normal nine to five job. She could teach him how to block his mind. By the time he was four, she was sure he was well on his way to being able to block out any demon that tried to possess him.

 

Then Claudia started getting headaches. They were so bad that couldn’t properly care for her son sometimes. They scared her. The doctor said she had a rare form of brain cancer. Inoperable. Of course.

 

It was rare because it normally manifested in people and killed them right away. It seemed that the disease had been making itself at home in her brain since she hit puberty. All those visions were the tumor growing and overtaking the good parts of her mind.

 

Claudia knew about all the Hunter families. She made it a part of her research when she'd had the vision of the werewolf. The most prolific and sadistic Hunter family was the Argent Family. They were an old French family and they were all bad news. To Claudia's delight all except Christopher, the eldest son of the sadist Gerard Argent.

 

It seemed to Claudia that Christopher really did live by the code: "we hunt those who hunt us". That seemed to be the case even more so after Victoria bore their first child: Allison Elizabeth Argent. Claudia called Christopher and ask him to foster her son. Christopher agreed once he heard her story. Now the only thing left was to say goodbye to her son.

 

“Mieczysław,” Claudia said when she got home. She had been dreading this conversation but it had to occur. She didn’t want her son to ever question her love for him.

 

The boy came running into the kitchen dirty from working in the garden. He was intelligent, kind and loyal. Her son would go on to do great things. She had to tell him the truth.

 

“There’s my good intelligent baby boy!” She said as she hugged him. “Come and sit with me, my son. I’ve got some bad news.” She said. Her son looked at her sadly. Already the tears were apparent in his whiskey colored eyes.

 

He pulled away from her and asked: “Is it the brain tumor?” Almost as if he would be able to vanquish the tumor just by admitting it existed.

 

Claudia had not been expecting this and she was ready to blame the nanny until her son put up his hand and shook his head. “It wasn’t Gosia. She doesn’t even know you’re sick. I looked at the paperwork from the doctor.”

 

Claudia laughed hard because of course her son knew and by reading it on forms she'd carelessly lay on her desk. He was truly amazing. Not only had he read her file, but he had understood it. She realized she hadn’t laughed in a long time. She sobered and looked at her five-year-old son.

 

“OK. So I only have a few days. I’ve made arrangements for you to be fostered by one of the most powerful and best Hunter family in the business.” Claudia began because her son needed to know. Mieczysław sighed and hugged her fiercely while she continued to speak.

 

“They’re going to be in Poland tomorrow where I’ll sign you over to have them adopt you. Chris has a young daughter who is about the same age as you. You will be trained as a Hunter and you’ll continue to block your mind. It’s very important. You must promise me.” Claudia said pleadingly. Her voice steady despite the heavy subject.

 

“I promise, momma,” Mieczysław said hoarsely with tears in his eyes.

 

“They won’t know how to say your name. After all, they are French and don’t speak Polish. How would you like to have a spy name? This way no one can use your name against you?” She asked. He nodded his consent. “How about using your middle name? Michał?”

 

“No mom, that’s still my name. That won’t work. Besides, it means Michael. Just like Mieczysław. My spy name has to be something no one can guess. No one can trace it back to my real name.” He said stubbornly.

 

“OK. OK,” she said as she laughed. They went through nickname after nickname until Mieczysław finally agreed on one name she grasped at from her memory. One John would hopefully forgive her for using it. “How about The Stiles?” She asked hopefully because she was out of ideas. Mieczysław laughed but as he looked at her he thought about it seriously and so finally he agreed.

 

“Yeah. The Stiles. I like it.” He’d said smiling. For the rest of the day, she kept calling him The Stiles or Stiles with every sentence she uttered until they were both so used to it that they didn’t have to think about it to know his new name.

 

∞

 

The next day was easy. At least as paperwork was signed it was easy. Christopher Argent took custody of Stiles and that’s when things got emotional.

 

“This is it, my boy. I only have until tomorrow. I’m not going to live past today. You are the most important thing I’ve ever done. Raising you up until now was my privilege and honor. I know you’ll be great. Never doubt how much I love you.” Claudia said as tears streamed down both their faces.

 

"I love you too, momma. I'll make you so proud." Stiles said.

 

Claudia walked away as Christopher Argent held onto her brave son's hands. She looked back once. She just had to look at him one last time. Then she walked away.

 

She got a vision when she went around the corner. It was a vision her dead body in a puddle of her own blood. Well that wasn't the end she was expecting but it was an end.

 

Her son was safe in the competent hands of Christopher Argent. That was all that mattered. How she died would not matter. Her son would live a long life. Her son would be strong. He would grow into his own. Her son would be a great man someday.

 

Claudia accepted her fate and walked towards it with her head held high.

**Author's Note:**

> I have to say that writing this made me cry. THIS Claudia really loves Stiles and she deserves all his love and loyalty in return.
> 
> Tell me what you think, please. Comments are welcome.


End file.
